


Fine by Me

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Kissing, M/M, Roses, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines is coming up and the school does a thing called 'singing valentines' And I, Levi Ackerman, am not getting one. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine by Me

*Levi’s POV*  
-Now don’t forget to buy your Valentine cards and get the chorus to sing to your beloved! They’re due in this tuesday!- 

Ugh. Valentine’s Day. I’d have to say that this is probably one of my least favourite holidays. So many lovesick shits throwing chocolate at each others faces. No one even tries to talk to me, not that I care. That was, until brat came along, the little shit. Then he became all that mattered. Everyone else could go fuck themselves. Course, I’d never let brat find out about how I felt about him. he probably doesn’t even like guys.  
“Heichou!!” Speak of the brat.  
I heard the sound of scraping metal as he plopped into the desk next to me and scooted closer.  
“Hello brat” I said in my neutral tone.  
“Excited for Valentine’s Day? I know you’re just brimming with love right?”  
I snort and send a glare his way. He knows I hate valentines.  
“Are you at least going to buy a Valentine’s? For a special someone?”  
Wiggling eyebrow. FUCK.  
“No, I’m not”  
“Oh come on. You’ve gotta like someone right?”  
The chair scrapes as Eren scoots even closer to my seat and he sticks his head in my face. Oh god those eyes. They’re like fucking emeralds. I could get lo-- Stop, Levi get a hold of yourself. Come on, keep a straight face.  
“No”  
“Come on Hei-”  
~RIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG~

And so the conversation ended, thank god. Monday turned into tuesday, and the days continued to pass until it was friday. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start, when I realized it was quiet, too quiet. Eren still hadn’t come in yet. Brat would’ve texted me a shitload of doge memes if he were sick. Eventually the bell rang and class started. However, not long into the period, class was interrupted by the singing valentines.  
“Oh great” I muttered as the group shuffled into the room  
A few students were called up. I almost smiled when a kid named Marco received a lap dance from some horseface with the group singing behind them. Once over, everybody calmed down as they waited for the next poor soul to be called.  
“Is there a Levi Ackerman?”  
What  
“What” I look between the singers for an answer from behind the security of my desk.  
“Well, are you Levi?”  
“Yesss?”  
“Then it’s you!!”  
My heart stopped as I tried to process what was happening. The singer grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the front of the classroom. I stand there motionless with a confused look on my face. Who would buy me a valentines? A soft note filled the room as the singers began to hum the tune to a song. I turned my head as I heard the door to the classroom open. In walked Eren, and hoLY SHIT WAS HE HOT. Eren was dressed in a tight button down shirt and a tie that complimented his eyes. Grasped in his hand was a single red rose. Eren turned his head to look at me and he began to sing, and fUCk could he sing  
“But I’m staring at you now,  
There’s no one else around.  
I’m thinking you’re the guy for me”  
Eren made his way over to where I was standing and took my hand in his, keeping eye contact the entire time. His eyes shone with a light more beautiful than the stars in the night skies. The chorus continued humming as Eren kneeled down on one knee and presented me the rose.  
“I’m just sayin it’s fine by me,  
If you never leave.  
And we can lay like this forever,  
And it’s fine by me”  
Levi Ackerman was known for never showing emotion, for never liking anyone. But that all came crumbling down as tears filled my eyes, and my face showed how happy and shocked I truly was.  
“Levi Ackerman will you be my Valentine?” Eren’s eyes were filled with hope as he searched my face for an answer.  
I tighten my grip on Eren’s hand and pull him up off of the floor into a kiss. I cup his jaw with my hands and run my hands through his hair as his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer into his body. The kiss continued to become more and more heated, until a noise echoed around the room. The teacher had cleared their throat to break us up, and little had I realized, the class had at one point begun to cheer on the kiss. Eren still held my hand and now he was smiling lovingly at me.  
“So I’ll take that as a yes?”  
I laugh as I remember that I never gave an actual response. I look into his beautiful blue-green eyes and give a smile that causes him to grin even more.  
“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I havent posted in a while. But valentines is tomorrow and i decided to make something. I hope you like it and have a fabulous valentines whether its spending all day on netflix (like me :3) or with a special someone. ~ Pain


End file.
